Power Rangers ElementsDie Ära der Elemente Teil
by Diamantenranger
Summary: Der erste Teil der Fantasyaktionsaffel von Power Rangers Elements.


**Power Rangers Elements Die Ära der Elemente- Teil 1**

Da war er jetzt also! Lane schaute aus dem Fenster und sah sich sein neuen Wohnort an! Eine ganz normale Großstadt! Nichts besonderes zu sehen. Riesige Gebäude, große Grasflächen und bald auch eine große neue Schule. Darauf freute sich Lane und das war auch das einzige auf das er sich freute. Er wollte eigentlich in seiner alten Stadt bleiben, doch sein Vater hatte einen neuen Job bekommen und nun war er hier.

Der Wagen hält. ,So Leute wir sind da!" meint sein Vater voller Stolz und steigt aus. ,Das hier wird euer neues Zuhause sein!" Lane schnallte sich ab und stieg aus. ,Sieht es nicht gut aus?" Lane erwartete nicht viel. Bestimmt so ein altes Haus was völlig out ist. Sein Vater stand auf so was. Er haute die Tür zu wendete sich dann seinen neuen Haus zu. ,W-was ist das?" will Lane wissen und starrt überwältigt auf die luxuriöse Villa vor ihm. ,Das ist unser Haus!" meint sein Vater. ,E-Es ist...wow!" Das hätte er nicht gedacht,Na Brüderchen? Überrascht?" ,Naja, du erwartest ja immer das man dir den roten Teppich ausrollt, was Clair?" ärgert Lane seine kleine Schwester. Diese fährt arrogant durch ihr Haar und meinte,Aber natürlich! Nur das beste für mich!" Der Vater holte die Koffer raus und öffnet die braune Tür. ,Kommt rein!" ,Aber natürlich Dad!" mit diesen Worten geht Clair hinein. ,_Aber natürlich! Nur das beste für mich!_Das ich nicht lache!" äfft Lane seine Schwester nach und geht auch ins Haus!

Das Haus bot viel Platz und die Empfangshalle war eine Augenweide! Mamorsäulen und Mamorböden gaben ihm einen besonderen Schliff! Alles war schon eingerichtet. Möbel standen schon alle drin,Sag mal Dad, wo hast du den das Haus geklaut?" will Lane wissen. ,Naja, in einer dunklen Gasse hat mich ein sehr netter man mit einer Narbe und einen schwarzen Mantel gefragt ob ich ein Haus haben will, da hab ich ja gesagt!" scherzt der Angesprochene. ,Nein, ich habe einen guten Freund der mir das hier empfohlen hat, und wenn das Gehalt meines Jobs stimmt, haben wir es schon in einem Jahr abgezahlt! Willst du dir nicht mal dein neues Zimmer ansehen?" ,Ja klar, Dad! Wo ist es?" ,Oben im ersten Stock!" ,Gut danke!" Lane ging behutsam die große Treppe nach oben. Der erste Stock war mir Bilder verziert und an einer Ecke war eine Tür mit einem goldenen Schild: _Lane Crisom_. Das muss meines sein, denkt sich Lane und geht hinein. ,WOOOHOO!" erklingt ein Freudenschrein, den man bis nacht unten hört. Auch Mr.Crisom hört ihn, als er gerade einen Drink mixed. Er hatte seinen Sohn schon lange nicht so glücklich gesehen. Sein Blick fällt auf das Foto seiner Frau, im offenen Koffer. Sie war vor kurzem bei einem Brand, in ihren alten Haus, umgekommen. Ein Schock für die ganze Familie. Für sie war jeder etwas Besonderes! Ein lächeln überzog das Gesicht des Vaters du meinte,Wenn du die beiden sehen könntest..."

Am nächsten Tag:

War wieder Schule und Lane sollte zum ersten Mal seine neue Klasse sehen. Er stieg in den überfüllten Schulbus ein und zwängte sich durch die Reihen bis er einen Platz fand. Erschöpft ließ er sich fallen. ,Oh man Stress pur!" meint er zu sich. ,Du bist neu hier was?" erklingt eine Stimme neben ihm. Er dreht sich zur Seite und sah einen stämmigen Jungen neben sich sitzen. ,Ja." ,Na dann viel Spass in deiner neuen Schule! Du wirst dich noch umdrehen ,was hier alles so abläuft!" ,Wieso? Achja mein Name ist Lane!" ,Sehr nett! Ich bin Kyle! Naja in der Nigh High laufen irre Typen rum!" ,Wie meinst du das?" will Lane wissen, doch der Bus hält an und es stürmen die Schüler raus! Kyle nimmt seine Tasche und sagt,Das wirst du noch raus finden!" beide gehen aus dem Bus, naja was heißt gehen, sie werden eher von der Menge nach außengedrückt. Die Schule die Lane sah, gefiel ihn. Sie war blau ausgekleidet und in einem gotischen Stil gebaut. Wenn die Schule so war wie sie aussah, dann hatte er rosige Zeiten vor sich! Kyle wendete sich zu ihm,Ich hoffe dir gefällt unsere Schule!" ,Das hoffe ich auch, aber was meintest du mit ‚Irren Typen'?" Da schallt eine grelle Mädchenstimme über den Platz, der sogar bei dem Lärm noch zu hören war,KYLE! KOMM GEFÄLLIGST HER! WIR WAREN DOCH SCHON EHER VERABREDET! KOMM JETZT! WIR HABEN NOCH ZU TUN!" Kyle schüttelte nur den Kopf,Genau so was meine ich! Naja man sieht sich!" ,KYLE!" ,Jaja komm ja schon!" Kyle lief zu der Brünette und Lane war gespannt was ihn erwartete!

Nachdem Lane sich erst mal in dem riesigen Gebäude zurecht finden musste und an die fünf Leute fragen musste wo sein Klassenraum war, war er endlich da. In seiner neuen Klasse war jeder Art von Schüler vertreten: Die Streber, die Machos, die Barbiepüppchen, und und und. Er stand und wusste irgendwie nicht was er zu tun hatte, da rämpelte ihn ein Schüler an, der ein Papierknäul auffing. ,Oh Sorry man!" meint er. ,Jaja, schon gut. Ist ja nichts passiert!" Da sieht er einen freien Platz! Der einzige freie Platz. Er setzt sich hin und packt sein Zeug aus. Dann lehnt er sich zurück. ,Du bist der Neue oder?" fragt das Mädchen neben ihm. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er in ein niedliches Gesicht. Das Mädchen hat blonde schulterlange Haare und eine Haarspange, in Form von einer Blume. ,Komisch, warum sagen das nur heute alle zu mir?" Das Mädchen lächelt,Melanie!" ,Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Melanie. Ich bin Lane!" ,Und wie ist dein erster Eindruck?" ,Die Schule scheint super zu sein, aber ich will den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben!" das Mädchen lächelt. ,Du bist aber ein Pessimist!" Doch Lane schüttelt nur den Kopf. ,Nein, ich finde halt noch nicht Sachen gut, die ich nicht kenne!" Just in diesem Moment klingelt die Schulglocke! Sofort setzen sich alle. Der Lehrer kommt rein! Es ist ein gut gebauter Mann. ,Morgen Klasse! Ich hoffe ihr seit gut auf den heutigen Tag vorbereitet!" Er wendet sich zur Tafel und schreibt etwas an: Energien. ,Energien. Kann mir jemand etwas dazu sagen?" Ein Schüler aus der hinteren Reihe meldete sich,Ja es gibt davon größere und auch kleinere!" ,Richtig, Pat! Noch jemand?" Jetzt meldet sich ein Schüler aus den ersten Reihen,Ja, Oliver?" ,Die Power Rangers haben eine gewaltige Energie!" Dabei fing er an zu lachen. ,Wie kommst du denn darauf?" ,Naja," meinte Oliver,Die brauchen sie ja um ihre riesigen Schrotthaufen zu steuern!" ,Und da wären wir schon beim Thema: Elektrische Energie! Schlagt doch bitte euere Hefter auf!" So vergeht die Stunde und der erste Schultag!

Lane war gerade dabei seine Sachen in seinen neuen Spind zu Räumen, als Melanie auftaucht,Hi Lane!" ,Oh Tag Melanie!" ,Sag mal, du bist doch neu hier, oder?" ,Sieht so aus, warum?" ,Ich könnte dir ja mal die Stadt zeigen!" ,Von mir aus! Wann hast du Zeit?" ,Jetzt gleich!" Lane schaut nachdenklich auf seine Uhr. ,Ok! Dann zeig mir mal was hier so abgeht!" Sofort machen sich die Zwei auf den Weg, als ein Geschrei ertönt,IHR HABT WAS?" schreit eine wütende Frauen Stimme. Eine andere versucht sich raus zureden,Aber sie müssen uns verstehen wir..." ,ICH MUSS EUCH VERSTEHEN? HÖRT ZU! IHR HACKT EUCH INS SCHULSYSTEM EIN UND ICH MUSS EUCH VERSTEHEN?" ,Ähm ja!" Die Frauenstimme kann sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigen,Gut! Hört zu: Ich schlage euch was vor: Ihr könnt eueren Posten behalten, dafür hackt ihr euch nirgendwo mehr ein, verstanden?" ,Ja! Frau Direktorin!" So gehen die Zwei Hacker hinaus und beschweren sich weiter,Diese dumme Pute! Wie sollen wir denn unseren Job machen?" fragt das Mädchen. ,Naja Amy, vielleicht hätten wir es nicht im Nebenzimmer tun dürfen. Ich meine ist das nicht klar, das da die Direktorin durch muss?" ,Kyle! Dich hat niemand was gefragt! Wir müssen immer noch unseren Auftrag erfüllen!" Lane und Melanie gehen verwundert an den beiden vorbei. ,Das sind Kyle und Amy!" erklärt Melanie. ,Sie sind unsere Schülerdektektive! Mischen sich immer und überall ein! Achja: Hast du was dagegen wenn ich noch eine Freundin mitnehme?" Lane schüttelt den Kopf. ,Nein, Nein! Mach nur!"

An einem völlig Anderem Ort, wird etwas Grausames geplant! Eine Gestalt tritt vor die Statue. ,Meister..." flüstert sie und verneigt sich vor ihr. Eine Aura verbreitet sich im Raum. Eine Aura von Angst und Schrecken. Selbst die Gestalt bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun. Um jetzt nicht in Panik zu geraten musste man abgehärtet sein. ,Meister..." da erklingt eine atemlose Stimme meldet sich. _,Was ist?" _,Meister unsere Vorbereitungen laufen..." _,Gut! Wie lange wird es dauern?" _,Nicht mehr lange..." _,Ich hoffe das es stimmt. Ansonsten kannst du etwas erleben!"_ ,Es wird alles durchdacht werden! Er wird keine Gefahr darstellen!" _,Das sagte ich auch nicht! Bleib du lieber konzentriert und verliere dein Ziel nicht aus dem Auge, verstanden!" _,Ja Meister." Die Gestalt will den Raum verlassen als sie von einer Angst gepackt wird und zu Boden geht. Schreie erschallen im Raum. Todesangst steht er aus,NEEEIIINN! MEISTER! NEEEIIN!"

In der Zwischenzeit haben Melanie und Lane Mels Freundin abgeholt. ,Lane, das ist Sia! Sia, das ist Lane! Unser neuer Mitschüler!" Die schwarzhaarige begrüßt den Jungen freundlich. ,Tag! Schön dich kennen zu lernen! Wie lange bist du schon hier?" ,Ach erst seit gestern!" Lane kann sich nicht helfen, doch Sia hat etwas Schnewittchenhaftes an sich. ,So und was machen wir jetzt?" Melanie hat sofort eine Idee,Hört zu gehen wir doch zur Burg!" ,Ja gute Idee!" stimmt Sia mit zu. ,Entschuldigt bitte, aber was ist den ‚die Burg'?" Mel zerrt an seinem Arm und zeiht ihn mit sich. ,He! Was soll denn das werden?" ,Das wirst du noch merken! Komm!"

,Also! Unser Auftrag ist, heraus zu finden wer die Arbeit von Jonathan versteckt hat!" erklärt Amy läßt dann aber den Auftragszettel sinken,Wir hatten schon mal besser Aufträge!" ,Naja, es passiert nun mal nichts in dieser Stadt! Ich meine im schau dir mal diese Stadt mit den Monsterangriffen an!" Amy läßt einen lauten Seufzer los. ,Ja, ein paar Monsterangriffe könnten uns wirklich nicht schaden! Aber solange bis die Monster auf unser kleines Städtchen gehen, müssen wir jetzt wohl noch mit Jonathans verschwundenen Referat abfinden." Kyle klopft ihr auf die Schulter und meint,Na dann los! Die Arbeit ruft!" beide schauen sich um. Sie sind in der Innenstadt. ,Hier war er also und ist dann zum Cross-space gegangen." überlegt Amy. ,So dann gehen wir mal dort hin!" Kyle will schon losgehen als Amy ihn anhält,Die Frage ist doch ob er da noch das Referat hatte!" überlegt sie noch einmal. ,Nach seiner Aussage ja!" meint Kyle. ,Hol noch mal das Diktiergerät heraus!" befielt Amy. Dies tut Kyle auch. ,Spiel doch noch mal die Stelle vor wo er erklärt was er gemacht hat." ,Klar hier!" Die Stimme des Mitschülers erklingt aus dem Gerät. ,--Als ich in der Innenstadt mit meinen Freunden skaten war, hatte ich aus versehen meinen Rucksack verloren! Mark hob ihn auf und gab ihn mir. Stellt euch vor, fast wäre meine Arbeit raus gefallen! Dann packte ich sie schnell rein , da wir ja schnell zum Cross-space wollten!--" ,Stop!" meint Amy. ,Was ist?" will Kyle wissen. ,Gib mal her!" Und das Mädchen nimmt sich das Gerät. ,Das hier meine ich!" Sie drückt auf play,--Dann packte ich sie schnell ein-- " ,Und was soll sein?" ,Kyle. Wenn du es eilig hast und etwas verlierst, was machst du?" ,Na es aufheben!" Jetzt klingelt es bei ihm,Schnell aufheben!" Amy packt das Diktiergerät wieder ein und hat ihr selbstsicheres Grinsen aufgesetzt,Na dann los, die Arbeit ruft!"

,Könnt ihr mir mal sagen warum ihr mir die Augen zugebunden habt?" will Lane wütend wissen, doch Melanie lacht nur. ,Das wirst du sehen wenn wir da sind!" ,Ja, hab Geduld, Lane!" ,Du hast gut reden, Sia, aber ich wohn erst seit gestern hier! Und was weiß ich wo ihr mich hinschleppt!" Wo war er nur hingeraten? In einer bisher fremden Stadt, die vor allem noch nicht einmal sah, mit zwei irren Weibern. ,Muss das sein?" ,Ja!" ,Ok! Mein Ende ist nah!" Auf einmal stoppen sie. ,Und jetzt?" ,Jetzt darfst du die Binde abnehmen!" sagt Sia. ,Wehe es war dem nicht wert! Ihr könnt was erleben wenn..." Lane kann nicht mehr! Das was er sah, kann er nicht beschreiben,Da-das ist... einfach... Wow!" Er sah eine gigantische Burg von einem Hügel aus! Von einem Wassergraben umgeben, stand sie auf einer Erhöhung und war das schönste was Lane an einer Landschaft je zu sehn bekommen hatte! Er weiß nicht was sie hat, doch sie strahlt etwas aus, was sie zu etwas besonderen macht,Was haben wir dir gesagt?" will Melanie wissen. ,Es war der Mühe wert! Wirklich!" meint Lane ,da wird er wieder am Arm gepackt,Komm! Wir zeigen dir sie von innen!"

Als vor der gewaltigen Mauer stehen, bemerkt Lane das Wappen über dem Tor. Es ist Gevierteilt! Die Verzierung ist aber nicht mehr zu erkennen. Jetzt betreten sie den riesigen Hof! Hier hätte locker ein halbes Fußballfeld hinein gepasst,Wow!" Lane bekommt den Mund nicht mehr zu,Wusste ich's doch! Das haut ihn um!" meint Sia lächelnd,Meine Güte! Wie kommt so etwas hier her?" will Lane wissen. ,Frag das am besten Garon!" schlug Melanie vor,Gar- wer?" ,Garon! Ihm gehört das alles hier!" Der Junge nickte nur und die drei Freunde betraten die riesige Treppe die in das Burginnere führt,Man, so was hatte ich in Golden Lake nicht!" Melanie erschrak,G-golden Lake sagst du?" ,Ja warum?" Mel schüttelte den Kopf, so als ob sie den Gedanken abschütteln wollte,Ach nichts! Komm ich zeig dir was es hier zu sehen gibt!" Sie öffnet das große Tor und sie betraten alle zusammen die Lobby des ganzen! Sie ist mit Schmucksteinen verziert und an den Wänden hängen verschiedene Banner,Das ist ja wow!" sagt Lane und dreht sich einmal um seine Achse um die ganze Lobby zu sehen,Und das ist noch nicht alles!" bemerkt Sia,Man Leute! Das ist ja Wahnsinn!" ,Hab ich da etwas von Wahnsinn gehört? Ihr haut doch nicht wieder die Einrichtung klein, oder?" fragt eine tiefe Stimme! Lane dreht sich um. Aus einem Raum kommt ein etwas älterer Mann! Er schleißt die Tür hinter sich und geht dann auf die drei zu. ,Ach Quatsch! Wir doch nicht!" streitet Sia ab. ,Naja, ich bin immer noch dran die eine Büste zu rekonstruieren!" meint der Mann und ein Lächeln überzieht sein Gesicht! So kommt auch sein grauer Vollbart richtig zur Geltung,Sorry, noch mal! Aber dafür konnten wir ja nichts dafür!" Entschuldigt sich Mel! Jetzt wird auch Lane hellhörig,Was habt denn ihr gemacht?" ,Ach nichts besonderes!" erklärt Sia ,Als ich und Melanie mal hier waren hat mich eine Taube erschreckt und ich hab Mel umgeschupst und sie wiederum hat eine Büste das Fenster runterfallen lassen!" ,Aber dafür helfen wir ja auch hier aus!" ergänzt Melanie,Oh! Ihr habt Besuch mitgebracht?" will der Mann wissen, als er Lane mitbekommt. ,Ja! Das ist Lane! Er ist vor kurzem hier her gezogen! Lane , das hier ist Garon." Der Besitzer dieser Burg!" Lane streckte die Hand zu Garon aus,Nett sie kennen zu lernen!" Der Mann erwiedert seine Geste,Ist immer wieder nett ein neues Gesicht zu sehen! Wo kommst du her Junge?" ,Aus Golden Lake!" ,Oh! Das liegt aber weit weg oder?" ,Naja, es geht!" Sia unterbricht die Unterhaltung der Zwei,Komm Lane! Ich muss dir was zeigen!" ,Ja was denn?" doch schon wird er am Arm gepackt und mitgezogen,Viel Spass noch!" wünscht Garon! Als dann die drei hinter den diversen Ecken verschwunden sind, verzeiht sich Garons Miene ins Dunkle,Mhh! Das sieht nicht gut aus! Ganz und gar nicht!"

,Veralbern kann ich mich selbst!" schreit Amy den Jungen vor ihr an! Verdutzt weicht Mark zurück,W-was denn?" ,Jetzt hör mal zu! Deine Aussagen widersprechen sich doch!" ,Sorry Amy, aber ich weis nicht was du von mir willst!" ,OK! Also noch mal! Du hast Jonathan den Rücksack aufgehoben, doch die Bremsen deiner Skates sind total hinüber! Du kannst also nicht anhalten!" ,Ja! Die sind ja auch erst später kaputt gegangen!" ,Da sagen deine Freunde aber was anderes!" ,Und was?" ,Das du zwischendrin mal gut fahren konntest mal nicht!" ,Und? Ich bin halt Anfänger!" Jetzt muss sich mal Kyle zu Wort meldet. ,Ähm Amy..." ,Ja was ist Kyle? Ich glaube er sagt die Wahrheit!" ,Und warum?" ,Weil die Skates hier zwei Nummern zu klein für Mark ist!" Er hielt ein paar Skates hoch,Ach ja?" ,Ja das sind die von meinen kleinen Bruder!" erklärt Mark. Wütend wendet sich das Mädchen zum Jungen,Und warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" ,W-weil du mich nicht gefragt hast." ,Kyle! Komm wir gehen!" Die Zwei Schülerdetektive verschwinden durch die Tür,Du kannst mich doch nicht so im Regen stehen lassen, Kyle!" meint Amy als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss,So wo suchen wir als nächstes?" ,Am besten an der half-pipe! Dort sind sie doch hingefahren!"

,L-leute... ich glaub ich kann nicht mehr!" hechelt Lane und stützt sich am Geländer ab,Jetzt hab dich doch mal nicht so!" ,Nicht so haben, Mel? Jetzt hör doch mal zu! Das waren bestimmt mehr als 200 Stufen!" ,Na und? Wir sind doch gleich da!" ,Na gut! Aber das war es dann hoffentlich für heute!" ,Ok! Wir wollen dich ja nicht überanstrengen!" Und weiter gingen sie die steinige Wendeltreppe hoch!

,Meister! Die Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen! Soll ich die Warnung losschicken?" _,Gute Arbeit! Ja schicke sie los! Dieser Hurensohn soll wissen was er mir damals angetan hat!"_ ,Aye Sir!" die Gestalt wendet sich von der Truhe ab! _,NEIN! DAS GIBT ES DOCH NICHT!" _,Was ist Meister?" _,Werlow! Du musst etwas verhindern! Er hat vorgesorgt!" _,Sofort Meister, doch was beunruhigt Sie?" _,Nichts beunruhigt mich, Werlow! Merk dir das! Du musst die Krieger aufhalten! Sie sind ganz in der Nähe!" _,Ja Meister!" _,Und wehe du versagst!" _

,So jetzt geh hoch!" ,Phuu! Endlich da!" Lane sackt zusammen,Warum schleppt ihr mich eigentlich auf einen so hohen Turm?" ,Steh auf, dann wirst du es sehen!" lacht Melanie! Lane zwingt sich nach oben,Toll und jetzt?" Er läßt seinen Blick schweifen! Ihm bietet sich ein romantisches Bild! Sie waren auf den höchsten Turm der Burg und man konnte ganz Night Bay überblicken! Langsam sah man sie Sonne untergehen! Die Stadt wurde in einen roten Schleier gelegt! Eine Ruhe setzte ein ,so das man der Realität weit ab schien,Das... das ist WOW! Ich dachte solche Orte gibt es nur in Hollywood-filmen!"

Noch eine halbe Stunde waren die Teenager oben! Dann waren sie auf den Nachhauseweg! Im Park der Burg gingen sie entlang,Diese Stadt ist das reinste Paradies!" ,Ach was es gibt Schönere!" meint Sia,Nein, für mich nicht!" ,Ach was! Du hast einfach kein Vergleich!" Die Sonne ging gerade unter und langsam wird es dunkel,Sag mal Lane, wo wohnst du eigentlich?" will Melanie wissen. ,Relativ außerhalb! In der neuen Siedlung die angelegt wurde!" ,Warum bist du eigentlich hier?" ,Tja, Sia mein Vater hat einen neun Job gefunden und dann sind wir hierher gezogen!" ,Mhh!" Auf einmal schreit jemand auf,MEIN HERR GOTT! WIEDER NICHTS! DIESES DUMME REFERAT MUSS DOCH IRGENTWO SEIN!" flucht Amy,Ja wir suchen einfach morgen weiter!" schlägt Kyle vor,Ja ist vielleicht auch besser so!" Da fällt Kyles Blick auf die andern Drei,Oh! Hi! Du bist doch Lane oder?" fragt er. ,Ja! Wir haben uns heute früh im Bus gesehen! Was macht ihr denn hier?" Amy atmet nochmal durch,Naja wir suchen ein Referat!" ,Nicht gerade spannend euer Job was?" ,Das kannst du laut sagen! Aber du bist ja der Neue! Du wirst noch lernen wie langweilig unsere Stadt ist!" ,Ach mir gefällt sie! Hat irgend etwas mystisches!" ,Das vergeht mit der zeit glaub mir!" rät Amy dem Jungen! _,Ohh ihr Geister..." _Sia schreckt auf,Was war das?" fragt sie! Die anderen schauen sie nur verdutzt an. ,Was meinst du denn damit?" ,Naja habt ihr auch gerade diese Stimme gehört?" Amy lacht,Du wirst langsam paranoid! Aber das ist ja schon normal bei dir!" _,...erhört meine Bitten..." _,Da schon wieder!" ,Ja!" meint Kyle,Ich hab's jetzt auch gehört!" _,Ihr ruhelosen Seelen..." _,Woher kommt das?" fragt sich Melanie. ,Scheinbar vom Friedhof!" meint Amy und zeigt zum Friedhof der Burg,Das ist ja unheimlich!" Mels Stimme zittert! Ein kalter Wind wehte über die Haut der fünf Freunde! Die Nacht bricht unverhofft herein! Jeder Atemzug schien schwer von sich zu gehen,Na dann los! Komm Kyle!" sagt Amy und packt ihren Freund am Arm. Sie geht in Richtung Friedhof! Da stellt sich Sia in den Weg,Sag mal, hast du denn noch alle Tassen im Schrank?" ,Hör zu Kleines: Wir haben einen Auftrag! Und den will ich erfüllen!" ,Du platzt da vielleicht mitten in eine Sekte rein!" ,Wenn du Angst hast, dann gehen wir hin! Du musst ja nicht!" Mit diesen Worten haut Amy ab!

,Was war das denn?" fragt sich Lane. ,Ach weißt du, niemand hier kann Amy sonderlich leiden! Sie mischt sich überall mit ein!" Die Zwei Mädchen machen Anstalten nach hause zu gehen,Sollten wir den Zweien nicht helfen?" Da dreht sich Sia um. ,Wozu? Die tun doch auch nichts! Und so eine Lektion kann ihr ja nicht Schaden!"

Amy und Kyle betreten den Friedhof! Eine mysteriöse Aura umscheift den Ort,Hallo?" ruft Amy. ,Ist hier jemand?" _,...gebietet über euer Schicksal!" _Die Zwei schauen sich um. ,Ähm, Amy ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee!" ,Ach Quatsch Kyle! Ich weis das wir nah dran sind!" streitet das Mädchen ab! Sie gehen Weiter! Die Stimme wird lauter! Ein Windstoß kommt ihnen Entgegen! Auch die sonst so harte Schülerdetektivin bekommt leichte Gänsehaut! Das sieht sie Jemanden! Auf einer Lichtung ist eine Gestalt ,in einem Mantel gehüllt! Sie kniet und spricht eine Art Gebet,He! Sie was machen sie da?" Da dreht die Gestalt erschrocken ihren Kopf um! Rotglühende Augen flackern im Schatten der Kapuze auf,Ich glaube wir sollten gehen..." meint Kyle ängstlich! _,Rächt euch für euer Schicksal! Tötet die Krieger der Elemente! **Erhebt euch!**" _Die Gestalt wirf eine Energiekugel in die Luft. Diese zerspringt in kleinere ihrer Art und landen auf den Gräbern,W-was geht hier vor?" fragt Amy langsam.

,Jetzt komm schon Lane!" ,Aber Mel!" ,Kein Aber die überlassen wir ihren Schicksal! Sei froh wenn du sie nicht siehst!" ,AHHHHH!" Sofort schrecken alle auf! Das war Amy! Sofort rennt Lane in den Friedhof! Sia und Mel haben keine andere Wahl und rennen ihm hinterher!

Als sie ankommen wendet sich Lane gleich zu den zwei Detektiven,Was ist los?" Der kreidebleiche Kyle zeigt auf die Gestalt! Die Blutrotenaugen hatten sich auf die Freunde fixiert,Wer bist du?" ,Geht aus dem Weg Kinder!" ,Ich wiederhole es nur einmal: Wer bist du?" ,Hör auf den Helden zu spielen Kleiner! Ich habe einen Auftrag! Und ich werde mich nicht von fünf kleinen Menschenkindern aufhalten lassen!" Mel hilft Kyle auf! Alle zittern am ganzen Leib,Ihr wollt nicht gehen?" Sia stellt sich zu Lane,Verschwinden Sie! Das hier ist Privateigentum!" ,Meine deine, Ihr Menschen seit erbärmlich! Das hier gehört alles meinen Meister!" ,Deinen Meister? Bist du total plemplem?" ,Nun dann! Viel Spaß!" ,Spaß? Wobei?" Die Gestalt fängt an zu schweben. ,BEIM STERBEN!" Mit dem Worten verschwindet sie im Nichts,Was meinte er damit?" fragt sich Sia. ,Wir sollten lieber gehen!" Schlägt Mel vor,Ja stimmt!" Als sie gehen wollen fällt Amys Blick auf ein Grab! Sie Traut ihren Augen nicht! Da wölbt sich doch die Erde,Ähm Leute..." ,Ja was ist denn?" Sie zeigt nur noch auf das Grab! Blitzschnell schnellt eine Hand nach draußen! Die Freunde schauen sich um, auch die andren Gräber öffnen sich. Langsam und mit stöhnen steigen die Toten wieder auf,Kneift mich..." bittet Melanie. Ein Kopf erhebt sich und ein Bein. Verwesungsgeruch macht sich breit! Die Teenager wollen wegrennen, doch sie sind wie gelähmt! Die Ruhenden kommen auf sie los! Im Mondlicht wird es sichtbar! Sie haben keine Menschen vor sich! Hautlappen und vereinzeltes verwestes Fleisch hängen an den Knochen! Ein Zombie lacht und dabei reisen einige Sehnen! Ekel macht sich breit! Schon sind sie eingekreist! Umkreist von Zombies! Sie wollen ihren Augen nicht trauen! Resident Evil war hiergegen gar nichts,Oh Mein Gott..." stottert Melanie.

DAS NÄCHTSE MAL BEI **POWER RANGERS ELEMENTS:**

Die Freunde nehmen den aussichtslosen Kampf mit dem Zombies auf!

Später werden sie von Garon in ein Geheimnis eingeweiht,Damals als Menschen und die Natur noch miteinander lebten gab es vier legendäre Krieger,Und was haben wir damit zu tun?" fragt Lane.

Der Kampf gegen die Armee des Bösen steht bevor! Garon an der Spitze! Er wird von einem Strahl getroffen,So ihr Schwächlinge! Was macht ihr jetzt ohne Mentor?"

,Das sollen sie sein Garon?" fragt sich Lightwhite!

Die Situation eskaliert! Die Erde ist dem Ende nahe und eine alte Legende scheint sich zu bewahrheiten...


End file.
